


vry hppy mry x-mas

by Cassandra_Eris



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, Dancing, Explicit Language, Kink, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Eris/pseuds/Cassandra_Eris
Summary: Рождество и пьяные танцы на шесте, препорно





	vry hppy mry x-mas

_«ппднмйся, Кудрявый, у меня для тебя С Ю Р П Р И И И З»_ , - гласит сообщение на телефоне Брая. Оно пестрит опечатками, от него разит пьяным вусмерть Роджером. Мэй лишь легонько улыбается, выходя из своей квартирки и поднимаясь на этаж выше.

Дверь слегка приоткрыта, Брайан со вздохом закрывает её и идёт на приглушенный звук. Кухня освещена лишь мерцающими мягким светом рождественскими гирляндами на окне и тусклым фонарём с улицы. Это позволяет Брайану разглядеть тёмный силуэт на небольшой барной стойке. Запах перегара стоит даже не смотря на приоткрытое в морозный декабрь окно. Любой бы уже захмелел, но Мэй привык - в этой квартире и не такого нанюхаешься. Из старых колонок на подоконнике тихо играет плавная мелодия.

Роджер сидит, слегка сгорбившись, но лишь уловив звук легкого фырканья Брайана, резво вскакивает на стойке и цепко обхватывает

 

_Иисусе, шест!_

 

В отсветах цветных маленьких лампочек Брайан ловит шалый взгляд голубых глаз и пьяную улыбку. Он взглядом скользит ниже, по тонкому гибкому телу, и

 

Как там говорил Фредди? _Прости нас господи блядский божэ?_

 _Можешь не прощать_ , - думает отстранённо Брай.

« _Слишком поздно просить прощения_...», - раздаётся из колонок.

 

Худая нога Роджера на _совершенно блядском_ каблуке обвивает поблескивающий металлический шест, заставляя Брайана подавиться воздухом.

 

_Только не говорите, что он сейчас будет…_

 

Роджер слегка наклоняется вперёд, манит пальцем Мэя ближе к себе, делает первый оборот вокруг своей оси. На его ногтях ободранный чёрный лак, на тонком запястье чёрный напульсник и несколько массивных металлических браслетов.

 

 _...танцевать._ _Под тихую музыку со словами о каком-то там прощении._

Брайан не вслушивается, впиваясь взглядом во всего Тейлора разом.

 

Обтягивающий красный, с лёгким белым мехом по верхней кайме, корсет открывает чуть мускулистые плечи и острые ключицы. На Тейлоре короткая юбка в тон, а на его ногах - чёрные туфли на высоком каблуке. _Совершенно блядские_ , но чёрт возьми. Брайан нагло соврёт, если скажет, что этому очаровательному придурку это всё не идёт. Нагло соврёт, если скажет, что ему самому это всё не нравится.

Роджер прогибается назад в пояснице, запуская свободную руку в лохматую шевелюру. Красная шапочка Санта Клауса слетает на пол с его головы. Пара массивных колец на тонких пальцах отблёскивает светом цветных лампочек, давая переливы на светлые волосы. Его губы чуть приоткрыты, пьяный взгляд мечется жадно, то и дело задерживаясь на лице Брайана. Мэй, кажется, забывает, как дышать. Он с замиранием смотрит на плавные, хоть и нетрезвые, движения Тейлора. Мэй, честно, пытается мыслить здраво, не позволяя провокациям абсолютно пьяного дьяволёнка густым непроглядным туманом заволочь рассудок.

 Но в голове не остаётся ни одной приличной мысли, когда Роджер делает очередной оборот,обхватывает шест второй ногой, плавно ведёт бёдрами, закидывает голову назад и прогибается ещё ниже, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Брайаном. Он и сам не замечает, когда успевает подойти так близко, на расстояние одного дыхания. От Роджера приятно пахнет чем-то сладким и виски. У Роджера густо обведены чёрным глаза и накрашены густые ресницы. Он томно смотрит из-под них, невесомо касаясь губ Брайана своими, чуть сладковатыми.

 

_Твою мать, Роджер Меддоуз Тейлор, что ты творишь…_

 

А он творит, что захочет. Резко встаёт, делает оборот, закидывает длинные ноги выше, а после отпускает руки, выгибается, кажется, абсолютно комфортно чувствует себя висящим вниз головой, держась лишь ногами в _совершенно блядских_ туфлях.

 

_Господи боже, дайте мне сил..._

_Пиздец._

 

Одна нога Роджера скользит вниз, он снова цепко обхватывает шест двумя руками, делая пару оборотов почти что на шпагате. Становится ногами обратно на твёрдую поверхность, прислоняясь спиной к шесту, поднимает руки над головой, плавно опускается чуть вниз, снова вверх, делает очередной оборот, не опуская рук. Тело под корсетом худое, гибкое, юбка периодически задирается, оголяя округлую задницу. Роджер тяжело дышит, когда садится на стойке лицом к лицу с Брайаном.

 

– Родж... - тихо выдыхает Мэй ему в губы, прежде чем его затыкают поцелуем со вкусом крепкого виски и шоколада.

 

Роджер тянет Брайана на себя, обвивая его торс ногами. Скидывает туфли на пол, зарывается пальцами в мягкие кудри. Мэй обнимает его за талию одной рукой, наощупь находит тесемки корсета на спине, тянет одну за другой

 

_снять эти бабские шмотки как можно быстрее._

 

Второй рукой очерчивает острый подбородок, гладит по плечу. Тэйлор слегка отстраняется, ведёт носом по шее, оставляя легкие покусывания, тут же сглаживая их мягкими поцелуями, шепчет пьяно, еле разборчиво, глотая гласные:

 

– Тебе... понравилось?

 

 _Ох. Ты даже не представляешь, на сколько_.

 

– С рождеством, Брай!

 

Вместо ответа Брайан целует его в висок, пока Тейлор теснее прижимается к нему, сильнее сжимает ноги за поясом. Он целует настойчиво, цепляется руками за Брайана везде, где только может, пытается одновременно нащупать край его домашней футболки и ширинку тёмных джинс. Брайан справляется с последней тесемкой на корсете, выпутывает из него Роджера и проводит тёплыми пальцами по груди, слегка задевая соски, по впалому животу, не переставая целовать Тейлора в припухшие губы.

 

На периферии сознания теплится мысль, что, по-хорошему, такого, в состоянии несостояния, Роджера следует отнести в кровать, завернуть в одеяло и дождаться, пока он мерно засопит. Но такой, льнущий к нему аки кот, ласковый, податливый Тейлор, местами даже нежный

 

_о, вот особенно сейчас! Когда с силой затаскивает Брайана на столешницу и садится сверху, сжимая его бёдра своими худыми коленями_

 

влияет на Мэя, словно наркотик. Густая пелена застилает его разум, убеждая отдаться желанию. И на пепелище здравого рассудка Брайан хрипит:

 

– Родж... это же стол, ах! - Тейлор стягивает с него футболку. - Тут же едят!

 

Твёрдая реплика заставляет Роджера замереть и оторваться от его шеи. Он чуть приподнимается и внимательно смотрит Мэю в глаза. Заливается громким сиплым смехом, откидывая голову назад.

 

– Кудряяявый, - растягивает каждую букву Роджер, широко улыбаясь Брайану прямо в губы. Шарит руками по голой коже, проводит пальцами по выступающим рёбрам, удерживает на месте, пока Брайан сжимает его бёдра, задирает юбку и без стеснения лапает за упругую задницу. - Когда ты в последний раз видел, чтобы тут кто-то реально ел?!

 

Они смеются в унисон. Мягкий смех Мэя смешивается с сиплым Тейлора. Роджер вновь накрывает губы Брайана своими, сильнее вжимая того в столешницу. Роджер избавляет Брайана от остатков одежды, сам всё ещё оставаясь в юбке. Его цепочки на шее звенят, Мэй перебирает их пальцами, тянет на себя с их помощью Тейлора для прерывистых поцелуев.

 Роджер целует его глубоко, когда держит одной рукой запястья, а второй накрывает пах. Роджер продолжает целовать его до отрыва от реальности, когда мягко входит. Роджер закидывает его длинные ноги себе на плечи, Брайн тут же скрещивает их. Роджер невесомо ведёт пухлыми губами от щиколотки, мягко целуя одно колено, другое, снова склоняется лицом к лицу.

 Брайан ногтями скользит по его спине, вероятно, до царапин наутро. Брайан запутывается пальцами в лохматой светлой шевелюре, пока Роджер оставляет на его шее более ощутимые укусы, пока Роджер продолжает плавно двигаться в нём, заставляя выгибаться под собой, рвано вздыхать и изредка всё же ловить короткие поцелуи между едва слышными, но слишком интимными стонами.

 Они кончают почти одновременно, Брайан шепчет его имя, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи, а Роджер срывается на фальцет, зарываясь носом в тёмные кудри. Роджер медленно выходит, опираясь руками по обе стороны от головы Мэя. На его губах все ещё играет шальная, абсолютно пьяная улыбка. Он касается кончика носа Мэя своим, озорным расфокусированным взглядом смотрит в глаза напротив.

 

– Повторим? - шепчет хрипло Тейлор, на этот раз абсолютно чётко произнося каждую букву.

 – Ты пьян, Роджер, - отвечает Брайан, мягко стаскивая с себя податливое тело Тейлора. Улыбка тускнеет на его лице. - Ох… ну не здесь же?

 

Роджер с поразительной грацией сползает на пол, цепляется мертвой хваткой за длинные пальцы Мэя и тянет в свою комнату. По дороге через маленький коридорчик он спотыкается о весь хлам, который только можно там найти. И не падает носом в пол лишь благодаря Брайану, удерживающему его.

 В комнате стоит еловый запах, но Тейлор не даёт в полной мере Мэю насладиться праздничным ароматом, вжимает в стену, обнимает за плечи, щекочет ухо своим дыханием и с интонацией, достойной самого эротичного порно-фильма, хрипло шепчет:

 

– Возьми свой подарочек, - Мэй в удивлении приподнимает брови

 

_Христос милосердный, только не…_

 

– Трахни меня под ёлкой, Брайан.


End file.
